Indicia attached to chairs or seat cushions is known in the art. Schneller et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,391 describes a flap extending from the top of a stadium seat support panel to present advertising to a person seated behind. Pontes describes an inflatable seat cushion with a display message or logo on one side in US Patent application number 2006/0175878. In US Patent application number 2006/0284438, Carty describes a single embodiment of flexible logo panel attached to the upper back of an upholstered chair using a hook and loop attachment method. Sapp in U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,909 describes a decorative interchangeable and reversible furniture and/or bed pillow, which can be turned inside-out.
The prior art does not reveal interchangeable fabric, leather, vinyl or other suitable natural or synthetic chair-covering material logo or advertising panels attached to upholstered chairs using methods which do not detract from the appearance or comfort, or visibility of the chair when the logo panel is not present.
None of the prior art logo attachable products can be utilized on anything other than their original products. In the prior art products, when an advertising logo is removed, it detracts from the products, and lack thereof detracts from the appearance and usefulness of the product.